A Dragons Bond
by kimi.the.water.spirit
Summary: An ordinary job turns into an epic journey. Dragons don't play with fire, they eat it and make it there own. So when Lucy decides to slowly dissolve their partnership over a few misunderstandings, Natsu decides it might be time to take things into his own hands.


Hi there everyone! This is just something that I've had running through my head the last few days and so I've written it down to see how it looks as a complete story. I'd love to have a beta for this story though I'm not sure how frequently the story will be updated. It will have adult scenes but I'll TRY not to get too graphic but it will have some lemons so I need someone who can help and will be ok with that. Anyway, this is the prolog so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with Fairy Tail.

Prolog: Here we go again.

"Dammit Lucy! Don't you ever doubt my feelings again do you hear!?"

Lucy, breathless and sweaty against the bed could only nod as the sweat dripped down her face going further to join the pool that was collecting around her neck.

"Good," Natsu, leaned forward and ran his tongue against her neck and inhaled deeply "I owe you one for earlier and I'm giving it back to you right now."

How did we get here? Well that's a long story.

About a week or so earlier in the guild hall the two could be seen looking over the job board seeing what was available.

"Let's find a job with a big scary monster that's impossible to beat!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered right along with him.

"Uhg come one guys! I have to be able to pay my rent in a few days and those types of jobs always take at least a week. Besides why take a job with an UNBEATABLE monster!? We need one we can beat!" Lucy ever the voice of reason chimes in.

"Oh come on that's what makes those jobs so much fun!"

"Psh, I don't know why you hang out with that idiot all the time Lucy. Why don't you go on a job with me? I'll pick one we can take care of tonight." Gray offered from the bar with a friendly smile at Lucy.

"AHHH! Who are you calling an idiot ice brains!? I ought to put you on ice right now with my fire dragon magic!" He brought his flaming fist together to illustrate the point.

"Uh Natsu, how can you put him on ice with fire?" Happy interjected.

"Look you hot head Lucy needs a job that pays now, not later so get it through your big stupid head already! Go take a big job if you want to so bad! I'll take a job with Lucy and help her out!" Gray put his drink down and got up.

A cracking sound filled the hall and all eyes went to the source which was from Natsu punching the board. A crater was in the place a job flyer used to be.

Lucy dazed and a little nervous watched as Natsu grabbed her arm and hauled her to the bar where Gray was standing. Natsu glared Gray down and then without shifting his eyes said "Hey Mira, Lucy, Happy, and, I are taking this job." Then he turned and dragged them all outside.

'Oh man what did Natsu just sign us up for? I'll bet he didn't even look at the stupid job offer before he took it!' Lucy cried out in despair in her head.

"God that Gray can be such a jerk!" Natsu huffed, 'Oh crap! What was that job I just took!? I didn't even look at it! I hope it isn't something super embarrassing!' Natsu also mentally cried out in despair.

Authors note:

Hello and thank you all for reading! Many of you have asked if I will continue writing the other stories I have posted, your words have filled me with love and encouragement. The answer is that I believe I will finish the stories I've started on here and many more. My writing has changed so much over the years and so has my life over all. I started posting on here when I was in middle school (which is why some of my stories just plan suck or need a major over haul) and to finish them I need to go back and really dive into the tone of the overall story. It's going to take some work.

I've been very busy with work and family but I have a very supportive husband who misses the stories I used to write, and so do I, so this is just as much for me as it is for all of you.

Please leave me a review!

-Kimi-chan^-^


End file.
